1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to programming development environments performed by computers, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for programmatically switching arbitrary HTML forms.
2. Description of Related Art.
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and Intranets, especially Web-based networks, there is also a fast growing demand for access to server-hosted applications via the Internet. Web-based networks operate using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). HTTP is the protocol used by Web clients and Web servers to communicate between themselves using these hyperlinks. HTML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect together documents that contain these hyperlinks. This protocol and language results in the communication and display of graphical information that incorporates hyperlinks. Hyperlinks are network addresses that are embedded in a word, phrase, icon or picture that are activated when the user selects a highlighted item displayed in the graphical information.
The Internet has considerable potential to provide access to powerful and complex applications implemented at the Web server to a broad scope of remote clients. This implementation has important benefits such as reducing computer memory and processing requirements at the remote client, and increasing the security of the application by retaining selected portions of the application in a secure location in the Web server.
In programming applications for the Internet, it is sometimes desirable to switch pages presented to the user from a user-selected page to another HTML page. Although this can be implemented by simply prompting the user to enter a different HTML page, it is more desirable for this process to occur programmatically. Programmatic switching allows logic running in the server to determine that the HTML page being viewed in a browser should change. The logic decides which page to go to, and causes the browser to show the new page without user intervention. The user typically invokes programmatic switching by selecting a browser-displayed element, for example, by clicking a button.
One way to implement this functionality is disclosed by MICROSOFT""s Active Server Pages. In this implementation, HTML pages on the server contain embedded logic written in VBScript. Before a user-selected page is downloaded to the browser, logic is run to determine whether a different HTML page should be returned to the browser. This xe2x80x9cpage pushingxe2x80x9d technique works well but has a major disadvantage in that it only works with Active Server Pages and it will not work with arbitrary HTML.
Arbitrary HTML (that is, HTML generated with an arbitrary authoring tool, such as NETOBJECT""s FUSION, or MICROSOFT""s FRONTPAGE) can be served by any HTML or web server. Hence, unlike Active Server Pages, arbitrary HTML does not require a special HTML server or special logic inserted into the HTML itself. However, arbitrary HTML logic running on the server can not xe2x80x9cswitch pagesxe2x80x9d without actually generating the new page itself (which is then not arbitrary, but generated explicitly).
From the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for the ability to programmatically switch arbitrary HTML pages. The present invention satisfies that need.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, article of manufacture, and memory for programmatic switching of arbitrary HTML forms.
The method comprises the steps of receiving control information in an application server from a client computer, and executing a script in the application server to generate a map relating HTML files with commands to show pages related to the HTML files. When a control event is received from the client computer, the mapping provides a basis for commanding the client computer""s browser to switch to a second HTML page. In one embodiment, the invention also comprises a program storage device, tangibly embodying instructions for performing the above method steps.
The invention also comprises an apparatus for remotely scripting local objects. The apparatus includes an application server having means such as a computer for receiving control information from a client computer, and a means for executing a script using the control information to generate a map relating a second HTML file with a command to show the second HTML file.
The present invention thus allows switching of HTML forms without the need for a special server to serve the pages or logic to be inserted into the HTML pages. Unlike current systems, which essentially xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d new HTML pages to the client computer, the present invention commands the browser to xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d new HTML pages from an an HTML server.
The present invention can be used with any authoring tool and any HTML server. The present invention also allows future modification of the HTML to be made without affecting the application logic. This is advantageous for security reasons, because persons authorized to change HTML may not be authorized to change application logic.